In various regions of the country and particularly in Florida and other states in the southeastern section of the United States, water and sewage are pumped through underground piping. At periodic intervals, there are pumping stations to which access must be available. Generally, at the pumping station, there is a well which may be as deep as forty (40) feet and which is covered by a frame. A single or double door enclosure is attached to the frame to prevent entry into the well. When repairs or maintenance of the pumping stations are required, even if the maintenance is a simple hosing of the inside of the well, the door(s) is opened. Railings and/or portable fences are sometimes set up around the open wells to warn the general public of the potential hazard. However, workers involved in the maintenance of the wells usually do not employ these types of fences. At this time, there is a danger that personnel may fall into the well.
While warnings are given to personnel, and equipment has been considered to prevent falling into the well, a simple inexpensive safety device which is easily installed is needed.